Lord of the Balls
by Ivelle
Summary: Prince of Tennis Lord of the Rings crossover! CHAPTER 3 UP FOR READING!
1. The One Ball

Author's Note: We have always wanted to do a PoT LOTR crossover! So here it is! Review!

Disclaimer: We do not own Prince of tennis, but will someday. We do not own Lord of the rings, and really could care less.

LORD OF THE BALLS

Chapter 1: The One Tennis Ball

It began with the forging of the great tennis balls. Three were given to Rokkaku. Seven to Yamabuki, great miners and craftsmen of the mountain courts. And nine, nine rings were gifted to St. Rudolph, who above all else, desire power. For within these tennis balls was bound the strength and will to govern each team. But they were all of them deceived, for another tennis ball was made.

In the land of Hyotei, in the fires of the tennis club, the Dark Lord Atobe forged in secret a master tennis ball, to control all others. And into this tennis ball, he poured his beauty, his grace, prowess, and his will to dominate all courts.

"One Tennis Ball to rule them all."

One by one, free lands in Kantou fell to the power of the Tennis Ball. But there were some who resisted. A last alliance of players marched against the armies of Hyotei and on the slopes of Mount Keigo they fought for the freedom of Kantou.

Victory was near. But the power of the Tennis Ball could not be undone.

The wise elf, Kentarou Aoi, fought valiantly with the brave Akazawa Yoshirou of St. Rudolph. Kentarou, raised his racquet towards the Dark Lord Atobe, slicing through his precious silver locks.

The Dark Lord Atobe fell to his knees in despair, dropping The Tennis Ball. The Tennis Ball rolled to the greedy feet of Akazawa Yoshirou, giving him the chance to destroy all evil once and for all.

But the hearts of St. Rudolph are easily corrupted. And the Tennis Ball of Power has a will of its own. It betrayed Akazawa to his death. And some things that should not have been forgotten were lost.

The Tennis Ball passed out of all knowledge. Until, when chance came, it ensnared a new bearer.

"Two years, my precious."

The Tennis Ball came to the creature Horio, who took it deep into the tunnels of the locker room. And there, it consumed him.

"My precious, two years, two years, two years, two years of tennis experience my precious."

It abandoned Horio.

But something happened then the Tennis Ball did not intend. It was picked up by the most unlikely creature imaginable.

"Huh? What's this?"

A Hobbit: Nanjiroh Echizen of the Shounnen.

"Lost! My precious! NOOOOO TWO YEARS!"

For the time soon come when Seigaku will shape the fortunes of all.

15151515151515151515151515

The Shounnen. . .? years later

A carriage toddles down the road, carrying a stoic youth. He wore spectacles, and a large grey Captains hat.

"The road goes ever on and on down from the door where it began. Now far ahead the road has gone, and you must become Seigaku's pillar…"

"Tezuka Buchou, I'm late," A hobbit ran down the road after the carraige.

Tezuka smiled at the spirited boy.

"You are always late, Ryoma Echizen, you are never early, and never arrive when you mean to."

"Mada Mada Dane."

"We can't be late for Nanjiroh's birthday party."

"What news of the other teams? Tell me everything."

"Everything? Far too eager and curious for a hobbit, most out of character for you I think. Well what can I tell you? Life in the other teams goes on much as it has this past age, full of its own comings and goings. Scarcely aware of the existence of hobbits... which I am very thankful."

Curious freshman poked their heads from their little hobbit holes. "It's Tezuka Buchou!"

Tezuka ignores the shouts.

"DROP SHOT! DROP SHOT! TEZUKA!"

Tezuka again ignores the shouts, paying no mind to the freshman.

"Awwwwwww"

The cart never stops and Tezuka does not do a drop shot.

"Let's go to the party Echizen."

Ryoma jumped from the cart, "Don't want to."

1515151515151515151515151515

The party is on!

Echizen forced into the pub by the other freshman hobbits, notices his friend Momoshiro, looking sad and alone. He sits next to his friend sipping his Ponta, paying no attention to his depressing friend.

"Should I ask Ann for a dance?"

"I think I'll have another Ponta."

"Oh no you don't! Echizen! I need your help!"

"Mada Mada Dane"

Momo slumps back down on the table.

Fireworks are aloof, and everyone is having a gay and merry time. But, where is the birthday boy Nanjiroh?

"Ugh, I am hungry!" Nanjiroh complained, sitting under the bell, flipping the pages of his magazine.

The freshman had finally found him! "Nanjiroh-sama! Tell us a story about your tennis days!"

Nanjiroh turned over, back facing the freshman scratching his butt, "Hey! Get me something to eat!"

1515151515151515151515

Two curious hobbits snuck into the back of Tezuka Buchous carraige, looking for a place to. . .

"Quickly, " the tall one shouted, motioning for the other to join him.

The shorter one reaching the cart, gasps in amazement, "HOI HOI! Look! We have to try this! The big one!"

"Done!" The shorter one had lit the firework. "You're supposed to stick it in the ground!"

"I did!"

"Outside!" The two hobbits jumped from the carraige, clutching one another in fear (and love).

The firework exploded in the cart sending the two hobbits flying through the air.

"Whoa! Look at that hot chick!" One of the freshman shouted.

Nanjiroh excited by this new development, rushed to the source of the commotion, "Hot Chick? There hasn't been a hot chick in these lands for a thousand years!"

"That was good," The tall hobbit shouted.

"Hehe, let's do it again!" the shorter one shouted.

Tezuka Buchou approached the eager hobbits, grabbing both of them by the ears and lifting them from the ground.

"AHHHHHH THE PAIN!" Both shouted.

"Eiji Kikumaru and Shuichiro Oishi, I might have known, " Tezuka dropped the golden pair, "Twenty laps around the Shounnen!"

151515151515151515151515

"SPEECH! NANJIROH-SAMA!' The freshman bellowed.

Nanjiroh lazily stood up to the podium he was supposed to speak at, without warning he let loose a belch that singed the hair of all the freshman.

Nanjiroh took the Tennis Ball out of his robe, scratched himself and then place the ball in his mouth. "POOF" He vanished! This left all the freshman in an uproar!

"MY HAIR!. . .WHO IS THAT CREEP. . . WHY ARE WE THROWING HIM A PARTY!"

Nanjiroh, giggling at his own brilliance, entered his house, humming a pleasent tune to himself. He removed the tennis ball from his mouth. "Hey Boy! You missed my party!"

"Why would someone throw _you_ a party?" Echizen asked, lounging on the sofa.

Nanjiroh rummaged through his pockets, stummbling across a piece of parchment. "Take the world Echizen!" Nanjiroh gripped the ball in his hand. He knew what he must do.

"Here boy! Take this," Nanjiroh said throwing the ball to his son.

"Why would I want this crusty ball? I've seen you put it in your mouth!"

"It's a gift you brat!"

"Don't want it."

Nanjiroh threw the ball at his son, who arrogantly caught it, sipping his Ponta.

"I'm leaving boy!"

"Mada Mada Dane"

Nanjiroh picked up his magazine, walking stick and large hat. "Someone said there is a really hot coach at Rokkaku." Nanjiroh departed, leaving his son the Tennis Ball.

Ryoma stared at the ugly, worn, slobbery ball his dad threw to him. He could not take his eyes off of it.

"Be awed by my beauty, come to me. . .be captured by my presence, how could you not be?"

Ryoma sat up suddenly. Who was that? he sat up a few seconds, yawned and resumed sleeping.

"Echizen! Echizen!" Ryoma was once again disturbed by an intruding voice, but this time he knew who it was.

"Te-tezuka Buchou?" Ryoma gave a wide yawn, "What do you want?"

"Do you have it? Is it safe?"

"Huh? what?"

"The Tennis Ball! The one your father left you!"

"Oh, I think I threw it in the trash."

Tezuka walked over to the trash bin and bent over to pick it up, but halted his movement.

"Echizen! Come pick this ball out of the trash."

"Yes," Ryoma said getting up and fetching the ball from the trash bin.

"You have to take the Tennis Ball to Yamabuki."

"Don't want to."

"You must, or I will kick you off of the regulars." Ryoma gaped at Tezuka's threat.

"Why?"

"Just do it! I'll meet you there! Quickly pack your things!"

Suddenly a chomping noise was heard from outside of Ryoma's window. Tezuka reached outside pulling up Momo, who was eating a cheeseburger.

"Momoshiro! Have you been eavesdropping?"

"I have been droppin' no eves sir, honest. I was just eating a cheeseburger under the window there, if you follow me."

"Because of your eavesdropping, you must accompany Echizen or you will also be kicked off the regulars!"

Momo and Ryoma, horrified with the possibility of being cut from the team, especially Momo, set off on their journey to Yamabuki.

AN: YAY! Hope you all enjoyed this parody. Well please review, and guess who everyone is!


	2. The Arrival at Yamabuki

Authors Note: Yay part two! I am glad you guys like it so far! More characters are introduced in this chapter, and there are many more to come! Keep reading and reviewing!

Disclaimer: We Do not own prince of tennis of lord of the rings

Lord of the Balls

Chapter two: Arrival at Yamabuki

Ryoma and Momo trotted down the countryside. Momo abruptly stopped looking at his surroundings.

"This is it."

"This is what?"

"I take one more step, it'll be the farthest away from home I've ever been."

"Remember what Tezuka said, "If you don't go, you will be kicked off the regulars.""

Momo quickly realised this fact and followed Ryoma to the spot where they would set up camp for the night.

15151515151515151515

A Jyousei looks over the Shounnen.

15151515151515151515

" Smoke rises from the mountain of Keigo. The hour grows late and Tezuka the Buchou rides to the inner circle of the Hyotei Tennis Club seeking my counsel. For that is why you have come, is it not...my old friend?"

"Yuushi, " Tezuka bowed towards the other wizard.

Both wizards, because they were old friends, walked around the courts of the Hyotei Tennis Club.

"You are sure?" Yuushi asked.

"Beyond any doubt."

"The Tennis Ball of Power has been found?"

"All these long years it was in the Shounnen, under my very nose."

"Yet you did not have the wit to see it. Your love of the halfling's Ponta has clearly slowed your mind."

"But we still have time. Time enough to counter Atobe if we act quickly."

"Time! What time do you think we have?" The two wizards entered the chamber of Yuushi. Yuushi went to sit on his bed, eyeing Tezuka maliciously. "Atobe has regained much of his former strength. He cannot yet take physical form, but his spirit has lost none of its potency. Concealed within his fortress, the Lord of Hyotei sees all -- his gaze pierces cloud, shadow, earth and flesh. You know of what I speak, Tezuka -- a great Eye... lidless... wreathed in flame."

"The Eye of Atobe." Tezuka thought of this for a second.

"He is gathering all evil to him. Very soon he will summon an army great enough to launch an assault upon Kantou."

Tezuka looked mildly surprised, "You know this? How?"

Yuushi chuckled a little, "I have seen it," Yuushi pulled a small mirror from his robes, displaying it lovingly towards Tezuka.

"The Seeing mirrors are dangerous things! They are not all accounted for! We don't know who may be watching!" Tezuka quicky covered the mirror with the sheets from Yuushi's bed.

"The hour is later than you think. Atobe's forces are already moving. The Jyousei have left their school."

Tezuka is suddenlly worried, "Jyousei!"\

"They crossed the River Isen on Midsummer's Eve, disguised as riders in black."

"They've reached the Shounnen?"

"They will find the Tennis Ball… and kill the one who carries it."

"Ryoma!" Tezuka rushed towards the door, but Yuushi using his mind powers shut the door, blocking Tezuka's exit.

"You did not seriously think that a freshman could contend with the will of Atobe? There are none who can. Against the power of Hyotei there can be no victory. We must join with him, Tezuka. We must join with Atobe. It would be wise, my friend."

"Tell me, "friend", when did Yuushi the prodigy abandon reason for madness!"

At this point both wizards whipped their racquets from the depths of their robes. Tezuka quickly jumped up preparing to smash his opponent. It was no use, Yuushi countered it with his Higuma Otoshi, sending Tezuka against the back wall, knocking Tezuka's racquet from his grip.

Tezuka was gripping his shoulder in pain, as he fell to the ground. Yuushi approached Tezuka with both racquets, "I gave you the chance of aiding me willingly. But you...have elected...the way of pain!" Yuushi used the power of both racquets to send Tezuka to the far away land that is called Germany.

15151515151515151515

Ryoma and Momo walked along a cornfield still on their way to Yamabuki.

"Mr. Ryoma? Ryoma! Ryoma!" Momo frantically looked around for his traveling buddy. Tearing through the corn he stumbled on what was definatley a body, a sleeping body. Momo kicked hard, "I thought I'd lost you!"

"What are you talking about, " Ryoma inquired slowly getting up from his nap.

"It's just something Tezuka Buchou said."

"Huh?"

""Don't you lose him Momoshiro Takeshi" And I don't intend to!"

"Mada Mada Dane. We're still in the Shounnen you oaf."

Suddenly Eiji Kikumaru bursts from the cornfield carrying eel. "Chibi-chan? Oishi! It's Chibi-chan!"

Just then a second popped their head from out of the corn, "Oh Hello Echizen." Oishi hurriedly handed the eel to Momo.

"You've been in Coach Ryuzaki's crop haven't you!" AN angry voice sounded through the field, Eiji quickly grabbed Ryoma, Oishi following, leaving Momo to carry all the eel.

"GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE BASTARDS!" Ryuzaki shouted brandishing a scythe.

"Nya, why is she so upset? It's only a few eel." The three reached the edge of a hill, catching themselves from tumbling down, but Momo slammed into all three, sending everyone down the hill.

"That was close. Is everyone okay?" Oishi asked pulling out a first aid kit.

"HAMBURGERS!" Momo pointed to a pile of hamburgers, growing on the side of the road. Momo grabbed the biggest juciest looking hamburger of the bunch.

"That's mine!" Eiji shouted grabbing the hamburger from Momo.

"We need to get off the road," Ryoma said. no one paid attention to his advice and continued to devour the hamburgers.

"Here you go Momo! Take this one," Oishi said handing a hamburger to the eager looking Momo.

"Change Over!" was heard from a distance.

"Get off the road!" Ryoma shouted as the four of them scrambled under a tree, away from the road.

"Be quiet you two!" Momo shouted at the Golden pair. Everyone was silent as they heard the clammering of feet above them.

Wakato and the rest of Jyousei sniffed around, feeling something suspicious was afoot. The four hobbits tensed up making no noise. Ryoma felt the Tennis Ball in his pants begin to throb, Ryoma slowly reached down towards the ball. HIs eyes rolled behind his head, but Momo quickly grabbed and held Ryoma's hand interupting his trance.

The Jyousei, no longer sensing anything left the scene.

"What was that?" Eiji asked.

"Is everyone alright?" Oishi asked.

NIGHTTIME

Oishi and Eiji moved from tree to tree scanning the area for the others.

"Anything?" Oishi asked.

"Nothing!" Eiji exclaimed.

Suddenly a dark shadowy figure could be seen from atop a hill, Oota Kakeru.

"I have to leave the Shounnen! Or I will be kicked off from the regulars!" Ryoma shouted, at his companions who had started eating the hamburgers again.

"Right! Buckleberry Ferry! I know the way!" Oishi shouted, motioning the others to follow him.

The Hobbits ran towards the ferry when the same Jyousei appeared, Oota Kakeru.

"AH! Run this way!" Eiji shouted running ahead of everyone.

The hobbits ran to the ferry, and Momo untied the ropes to release the ferry from the shore.

"Phew, that was close, nya, " Eiji said slumping to the floor of the ferry.

"He is still at the top of the hill! He wasn't even chasing us!" Momo said, angry he was forced to run for no reason.

"Is everyone alright?" Oishi asked.

"Mada Mada Dane."

The raft drifted down river for a few minutes before the hobbits finally reached Yamabuki. They approached the gate and knocked.

"HI desu! Welcome to Yamabuki desu! Come in desu!" The little gate keeper opened the gate allowing entrance.

"Ryoma, Tezuka said the Prancing Pony right?" Momo asked scratching the back of his head.

"Huh? Ryoma desu? Ryoma Echizen?" The little boy shook Ryoma's hand excitedly, "I am Dan desu! Nice to meet you desu! Can we play some tennis Desu? It would be a dream come true desu!"

"Don't want to," Ryoma walked on ignoring the boy's shouts, heading towards the Prancing Pony.

The hobbits entered the inn and were greeted at the bar by an old smiling fellow. "Good evening young gentleman, what can I do for you?"

"We are supposed to meet Tezuka the Buchou," Momo answered.

"Oh, thats right. He isn't here yet. . . But if you are interested our tennis club could use some real talent!" The old man smiled at the hobbits.

"Don't want to," Ryoma replied coolly, sitting at a nearby table.

"I wonder where Tezuka is, " Oishi said, as he Momo, and Eiji joined Ryoma at the table.

"Maybe we didn't make it in time! What if we're kicked off the regulars!" Momo shouted.

"Mada Mada Dane."

"Hey, Chibi-chan, that man in the corner has been staring over here and writing things down for a while," Eiji said pointing in the direction of a man sitting in the corner.

Ryoma turned around looking at the man, he was wearing a dark cloak, and was indeed writing stuff down. Ryoma noticed him look up from his writing and saw a gleam stretch across his face.

YAY! Part 2! We realize that there may be some things that are different from the movie, like Yuushi also living in Hyotei, but it's Yuuhshi, so just let it slide, and we know there are some mistakes but. . .It'll be much more fun! The nine rings shouls have been given to Jyosei! Whoops! Oh well!

Guess who everyone is!


	3. Strider, The Data Collector

Authors Note: Yay! Part three! Thanks for all the reviews! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: We no own Prince of Tennis

LORD OF THE BALLS

Chapter Three: Strider, The Data Collector

"Excuse me, that man in the corner, who is he?" Ryoma asked not liking being watched by the mysterious fellow.

"He's one of them data collectors. Dangerous folk they are-- all wandering the wilds. What his right name is I've never heard but around here, he's known as Strider. I asked him to join Yamabuki but he refused," Banji explained.

"Strider. . ." Ryoma shrugged and sipped his Ponta. But in his pants he could feel the ball, he reached to grab the ball and started playing with it. The he heard it whisper.

"Echizen-kun. Echizen-kun. Echizen-kun! Echizen-kun!" A silky smooth voice came from the ball.

"Echizen-kun!"

Ryoma snapped out of his trance looking over to Eiji who was at the bar conversing with some men.

"Sure I know an Echizen he is over there, Ryoma Echizen. He's my second cousin once removed on his mother's side and my third cousin twice removed on his father's side, if you follow me." Eiji said.

"Kikumaru-sempai!" Ryoma grabbed Eiji's arm pulling him.

"Hoi?"

Ryoma's grip on Eiji was released as he tripped over a loose racquet. The ball flew from his hands as he slipped to the floor. Surprised Ryoma opened his mouth as the ball fell into it.

POOF

The Jyousei head for Yamabuki, alerted by the ball.

Ryoma was in a different place, he saw it, an eye, a twinkling eye. The eye was surrounded by sparkles and a good scent seemed to be coming from it. Ryoma realized the eye was staring at him

"You cannot hide! I see you! Be awed by my prowess, for there is no other life in this void only me!" Atobe said smoothly.

"Don't want to," Ryoma replied taking the ball from his mouth.

Ryoma started to lift himself from the floor when he felt a hand grab his collar lifting him up.

"You draw 92 percent of unnecessary attention to yourself, Echizen-kun." Strider said throwing Ryoma up some stairs. He grabbed Ryoma again and this time shoved him into a room slamming the door shut behind him. Ryoma regained his stance giving Strider a dirty look.

"What do you want?" Ryoma demanded.

"73 percent more caution from you, that is no trinket you carry."

"I carry nothing."

Strider smiled, "There is a 100 percent chance you are lying." He walked over to the window putting out the candles with his fingers. He removed the hood he wore and looked at Ryoma, smiling sadistically. "There is a 93 chance percent I can avoid being seen if I wish. But to disappear entirely, there is a 100 percent chance that is a rare gift.

"Who are you," Ryoma asked heading for the door.

"Are you frightened?"

"No."

"There is a 94 percent chance you are not frightened enough. I know what hunts you."

Ryoma walked towards the door, but suddenly it was burst open and there stood Momo, Eiji and Oishi. Momo was holding up his tennis racquet threateningly. "Stand off! Or I'll have you Longshanks!" Momo commanded.

"You have a stout heart little hobbit, but there is a 100 percent chance that will not save you. You can no longer wait for the wizard Ryoma. There is a 100 percent chance they're coming." Strider said.

15151515151515151515

The Jyousei barged through the gates of Yamabuki, crushing Dan. "We-welcome to Ya-yamabuki, desu." The Jyousei made their way to the Prancing Pony. The entered the pub.

"Hello young lads. You might be interested in joining our tennis club-" The Jyousei pounced Banji knocking him flat. They went up the stairs to where the hobbits' room was. The Jyousei started attacking the beds using Deep Impulse. To their surprise they could not hear screams coming from the sheets. The Jyousei removed the sheets to find that the beds were empty.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" They all screamed.

15151515151515151515

Strider was watching from a window, satisfied that his plan had worked. All of the hobbits awoke from the screams of the Jyousei, except for Ryoma. Momo quickly shook Ryoma causing him to wake.

"What are they?" Momo asked, as Ryoma drifted back to sleep.

"They were once players. Great players. Then Atobe the Deceiver gave to them nine Balls of Power. But 99 percent of their hearts were blinded by greed, they took them without question. One by one falling into darkness. Now they are slaves to his will. They are the Jyousei, Masterpieces, neither living nor dead. At all times they feel the presence of the Ball. Drawn to the power of the One. They will never stop hunting Ryoma."

1515151515151515151515

It was morning Strider had led the hobbits from Yamabuki with a new Pony. They were going far away from any Ponta machines so Ryoma was growing worried.

"Where are you taking us?" Ryoma asked annoyed.

"Into the wild." Strider replied smiling sadistically.

"How do we know this Strider is a friend of Tezuka's?" Oishi asked worriedly.

Ryoma shrugged, "I don't want to be kicked off the regulars."

"But where is he leading us?" Momo asked.

"To Rokkaku Master Momoshiro, The House of Aoi." Strider replied.

Eiji's face lit up, "Did you hear that? Rokkaku! We'll play in their playground."

"And we're going to see the elves," Momo added.

The hobbits stopped and started unpacking their cooking materials. Strider stopped and turned around, "Gentlemen, we do not stop till nightfall."

"What about breakfast?" Eiji asked.

"We've already had it." Strider replied.

"We've had one yes. What about second breakfast?" Eiji asked.

Strider dug through his bag.

"Don't think he knows about second breakfast Eiji," Oishi said clapping a hand on Eiji's shoulders.

Eiji looked alarmed,"What about elevenses? Luncheon? Afternoon tea? Dinner? Supper? He knows about them doesn't he?"

"I wouldn't count on it," Oishi replied sadly to his partner.

Strider had pulled a pitcher from his pack, his glasses gleamed and he smiled. "I have some Penal Tea, if you want."

"Hoi? Penal Tea? What is that?" Eiji asked taking a sip from the pitcher. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!" Eiji grabbed his throat and fell to the ground in agony. Oishi lifted Eiji onto the pony and looked worried.

"What is in that Penal Tea Strider?" Oishi asked.

"Se-c-ret," Strider chanted, as he and the hobbits continued walking.

151515151515151515

Yuushi was sitting in his chamber examining the mirror that Tezuka had warned him about. The mirror was twinkling as the eye of Atobe appeared.

"The power of Hyotei is at your command, Atobe, Lord of the Earth" Yuushi told the eye.

"Build me an army worthy of my prowess!" Atobe's eye responded, before it vanished.

Yuushi sat on his bed, when the door to his chamber opened.

"What orders from Atobe my Lord? What does His Eye command?" Gakuto asked, licking his lips from seeing Yuushi sprawled out on the bed.

"We have work to do." Yuushi said, as a disappointment spread across Gakuto's face.

Yuushi and Gakuto were now walking through the place where all the members of the Hyotei tennis club worked. Yuushi peered down and then turned back to Gakuto.

"Fudomine is strong my Lord, but they were unseeded. Their roots grow deep."

"Rip them all down." Yuushi demanded.

151515151515151515

"This was the great watchtower of Amon Sul. We shall rest here tonight." Strider said as the hobbits dropped their loads and rested. "These are for you," Strider added handing the Hobbit's new tennis racquets. "Keep them close. I am going to collect some data."

Ryoma woke suddenly to the smell of something burning, to find Momo, Eiji and Oishi gathered around a fire.

"Can I have some meat?" Eiji asked.

"Ok. Want some tomatoes Momo?" Oishi asked handing the meat to Eiji. "Nice tomatoes"

"What are you doing!" Ryoma asked annoyed again.

"Tomatoes, sausages, nice crispy bacon." Oishi replied smiling at Ryoma

"We saved some for you Mr. Ryoma." Momo added.

"Put it out you oafs! Put it out!" Ryoma yelled stepping on the fire.

"Oh that's nice! Ash on my tomatoes!" Eiji complained.

Suddenly the hobbit all stood from hearing a piercing scream that must have come from the Jyousei.

"Go!" Ryoma yelled running up steps higher. The Jyousei however had already caught up. They were surrounded.

"Back you devils!" Momo yelled using his dunk smash on two of the Jyousei. His move however was countered and he was sent to the ground.

The Golden Par stepped up using their synchronization to fight, but they too were quickly countered by the Jyousei who had used the special move thunderbolt. With the hobbits out of the way Ryoma held his racquet firmly, he felt the ball calling him and pulled it from his pants. Immediately the Best Masterpiece sensed the Ball.

He approached Ryoma, and he didn't know why but for some reason he put the ball into his mouth.

POOF

Ryoma was in that world again; the eye of Atobe was calling. Ryoma saw the Best Masterpiece outstretch his hand. Ryoma's head was rising to the hand. He quickly regained control of himself and ripped the ball from his mouth. Just then the Best Masterpiece had used Deep Impulse to stab Ryoma in the shoulder. Ryoma winced from the pain.

Immediately Strider appeared brandishing a racquet and torch, he easily chased the Jyousei away because of the data he had collected on them. He was able to counter every attack.

"Ryoma!" Momo rushed to his friend's side.

"Oh Momo, " Ryoma said breathing heavily.

"Strider! Help him!" Momo commanded.

Strider picked up the ball that had injured Ryoma. "He's been stabbed by a Jyousei ball. This is 100 percent beyond my skill to heal. He needs elvish medicine."

Strider runs with the hobbits carrying Ryoma over his shoulder, "Hurry!"

"We're six days from Rokkaku! He'll never make it!" Momo complained.

"Tezuka," Ryoma whispered.

"Hold on Ryoma," Strider said.

"TEZUKA!" Ryoma screamed.

1515151515151515151515

Tezuka sat up suddenly in his bed. He put on his glasses and captured a moth that had swooped through his window.

"Gwaihir. Go, Gwaihir."

151515151515151515

"Mr. Ryoma?" Momo looked over to Strider. "He's going cold!" Momo said as he felt Ryoma's forehead.

"Is he going to die?" Eiji asked.

"He's passing into the shadow world. There is a 89 percent chance he will soon become a masterpiece like them." Strider replied.

Ryoma let out a gasp, and a scream could be heard in the distance.

"They're close," Oishi stated.

"Momo, do you know the pontanious plant?" Strider asked.

"Pontanious?" Momo questioned

"Ponta," Strider explained.

"Ponta- uh, that's a soft drink." Momo replied.

"There is a 65 percent chance it may help to slow the poison. Hurry!" Strider demanded.

Momo set off in the woods in one direction and Strider in the other. Strider found some Ponta and kneeled to pick it up. All of a sudden a racquet is at his throat.

"What's this? A data collector caught off his guard?"

TO BE CONTINUED!

Cliffie, we know . . .

Well, who do you think is Arwen? Huh? And hopefully you do indeed know who Aragorn is by now . . . REVIEW AND TELL US YOUR GUESSES!


End file.
